narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow
Amegakure, The village hidden in the rain, the old home of the Akatsuki. Like every other day in this dreary village rain was pouring like a shower of bullets onto the cracked pavement. A large gale blew through the city bringing in a thick mist from the sea. Ame was even more dreary than usual, and the shady meeting taking place that day between the members of a certain group probably had something to do with it. Days before, the groups leader, Muramasa, had sent out the promised letters with the newly recruited members as the recipients. He had placed a certain seal, so only those he had encountered could open it, as he locked on to their chakra. "Now, let the rejuvenation of this pitiful world commense." He had spoken as he sent them. Entrances Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi were walking through Amegakure as it rained, on there way to the meeting. "I'm interested in the goals the group will have soon... I'm ready to get some training done as I normally exercise but haven't have the time to do so lately.=..." Chiyoko said as see eyed Kaminoshi. Amongst the many people in the refugee country, walked a woman of both Senju and Uzumaki lineage, dressed in a heavy hooded coat. Many day prior to this one she was in her beloved homeland looking upon its inhabitants for the very last time, until it was time to return that was. And single dry, heartfelt tear strained from her left eye and slowly descended down her cheek. Flashback "Senjō-sama..." A voice spoke. "Are you sure about this? The Leaf will be nothing without you." She appeared within her subconscious to speak with the being. "It is for the best, Kurama-kun. I know that leaving will make the village vulnerable. But I have already taken the liberty to leave my mark in case of an unexpected return. That is the last blessing that I shall bestow upon my home." She softly turned away, disappearing into the could mist never to be seen by the Leaf again. Flashback End Now in the Land of Rain, the Uzumaki descendant walking through the crowds of people until she reached her destination. She gulped before walking into the rather all building, awaiting for what was to come to the other side. Kaminoshi looked at Chiyoko. "I think we should just get to the meeting. I wanna meet our new team." He said enthusiastically as he walked up to the door. "Come on." He spoke beckoning to her. Kemuri sat in the meeting place, her ocean blue eyes conveying boredom. Her boyfriend had left for a few minutes to attend to other matters, but said he would be back. In the meantime, all she could was wait for the other recruits to arrive. "I wonder what the rest of the bums are like," she thought languidly as her thoughts drifted back to the village she had vacated recently, leaving the mantel of village leader to her former pupil. Kemuri wondered how they were doing, and how the next generation was faring as they made their presence in the world known. Walking into the tall building, Senjō entered a room that only seemingly had one lone woman present. The red hair Uzumaki woman discarded her coat to unveal her fit hourglass frame body structure. She ruffled her hair and began to straighten it. "Hello." She softly spoke to the woman. Just after Senjo, Muramasa walked. "I have returned Kemuri, and Hi Senjo." He said. He went and sat in a chair near Kemuri. He began spinning a kunai on his finger. Suddenly, a cloaked man burst through the door, his cloak drenched from the downpour. "Honestly, don't have me walk all the way out here ever again, Muramasa!" the scientist spat, his long black hair soaked and dripping with water. He eyed the room and saw a few people, but he decided not to say anything. He walked over to a chair and sat down, trying his best not to get mad. "Not my fault, Genshou. Perhaps, you should research teleportation techniques? or perhaps rain resistant clothes?" He chuckled, a sign of his joking. "But, I'm quite glad you came." He said. "Find a seat if you wish, but I'd prefer if you'd take off that cloak." He announced, with a smile. Muramasa began sipping a glass of wine, then getting up out of his seat and walking to the window, watching the environment below. A cold breeze entered the already chilled meeting room from the only window of the shady place that overlooked a large tower, a former Kage Residence used by the leader of Akatsuki. But for now the view was cut thanks a to cloaked figure who entered the place through the window carrying with him a large flask and enough cups. Looking at the three girls that sat in the dark place, Shinzui momentarily was confused about whether he had entered the right place. His doubts were cleared by two familiar faces, Muramusa and Kaminoshi. standing near his seat which was adjacent to Senjō's and Genshō's, he broke the terrible silence that had ushered since he had arrived. "Always start a good work with a cup of tea, my loving people." Shinzui said has he began emptying the contents of the flask which resembled Oolong tea into the cups and distributed them to everyone. "Hello Shinzui." He said, turned his head from the window, and flashing a smile. He grabbed the tea and sat it on the table before going back to his wine and looking back out to the window. "Alright you all. We are almost fully assembled, we are waiting on one more visitor. His tardiness is irritating me slighty, I must say." The red haired woman sat among the group, taking in their vibe and energy while remaining silent, not uttering a single word. She glanced to the tea, somewhat puzzled by its sudden arrival. Something was definitely off, but she could put her finger on it. "Are these people perhaps after Kurama? Did I make the wrong decision?" Her thoughts pondered on. The questions constantly surfaced in her mind, making her on guard toward the group of strangers. Meeting "Alright, you all. I have waited long enough, and I say fuck Kontoru at the moment. We'll start without him." He said, moving away from the window. "Okay, Down to business." He said. "Now, you all know what I recruited you for. Here I will announce the smaller teams. Genshou and Kaminoshi. Chiyoko and Kontoru. Senjo you are with me. Kemuri and Shinzui. Although, Senjo and Kemuri will alternate with me and Shinzui, depending on objectives." He said, pointing to each of them, and he smiled when he pointed to Kemuri. "These are your new smaller units of teams. This person is your main partner, so get used to being with them. I suggest you get to know them some as well." He spoke. He wanted to be with Kemuri, but he'd be doing the more dangerous missions, and didnt want to put her in too much danger. He wanted Zero Tails and Kurama also to be partnered as well. Due to these reasons, he put Kemuri with his most trustworthy friend, Shinzui, whom he knew she'd be safe with. "Any questions?"